Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 2 - kiss (naked), Starco
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 2


First came the heat. Marco could not believe how astonishingly captivating Star's body was. Seeing it naked for the first time made his heart beat faster the more he marvelled at it.

Then came the confusion. He shouldn't be seeing his girlfriend naked. Because the shower he wanted to use shouldn't be occupied.

Then came the scream.

Star's shrieking filled the bathroom, finally bringing Marco to his senses. He promptly turned around, closed his eyes and ran to the door, apologising profusely all the way. He was about to exit, when her shouting subsided and Star snarled at him, freezing him in place instantly.

\- Marco Diaz! Haven't you heard about knocking?  
\- Star, I told you, I'm sorry! - he kept explaining, still keeping hands over his eyes, just in case his raging hormones would take over.  
\- And why were you gawking at me for like, eternity?  
\- B-Because you are so breath-taking, Star.

Marco thought for a moment how cliché his excuse sounded, but then again, no other reason came to his mind. Well, to be precise a lot of reasons were in his mind, but none of them could be spoken openly about.

\- Do... Do you mean it? - Star's voice was no longer muffled by the curtains.  
\- Sure, Star. - he stammered - Why would I lie to you?

The steam from the shower started expanding, slowly filling the space around him when Marco heard slow, wet steps behind him.

\- Marco... Turn around.

Her voice no longer sounded harsh or angry. Slowly, Marco did what the mewnian princess ordered, and slowly rotated himself to face Star. "Face" was a bit of an exaggeration, though.

\- Now the hands, silly - she giggled.

Marco took the hands from his eyes, wondering what will he see this time. Even though the image of naked Star has already burned in his memory, he could not believe the marvellous sight he was presented with.

His naked girlfriend was standing in front of him, just like before, without anything to obstruct the view. Her legs were crossed and she kept her arms behind her back, giving her sublime breasts and stomach even more exposure. Droplets of water were glistening all around her body, making her form look even more ephemeral and radiant than usual. The only difference was that instead of shock and horror, a slightly mischievous smiled decorated her face this time.

\- My god...  
\- So, you like it? - Star asked flirtatiously, fiddling with her wet hair.  
\- God, Star, I... I don't know what to say.  
\- Just say that thing you always do - she spoke softly, stepping closer.

Seeing his girlfriend naked was one thing, seeing her naked approaching him completely fried Marco's brain to the point where he could only utter jumbled parts of the phrase Star was waiting for.

But in the end, she did not need to hear it. The two kissed, pressing her naked body to his half-naked torso, but they had to part quickly when Marco's hands started acting on their own, wandering dangerously close to her waist and thighs.

\- Ah-ah, we will have time for that, Diaz. - Star snapped, grabbing them and gently pushing his boyfriend slightly further away.  
\- S-sorry, Star. That was... pretty amazing.  
\- I know - she sang again, with the same mesmerising and alluring tone - And we're gonna continue that one day.  
\- Yeah... - Marco replied, his mind wandering to the land of fantasies that suddenly appeared on the horizon.

Star stood on her tippy-toes and leaned on him, once more letting him experience the form of her supple breasts.

\- There is one more thing I want to do to you, though, Marco... - she whispered into his ear, seeing goosebumps on his skin forming as she spoke.  
\- W-What's that?  
\- You have entered the bathroom without knocking.  
\- Huh?  
\- Bathroom brushes bubble blast.

A moment later, Marco felt a powerful thrust delivered straight to his solar plexus, propelling him through the entire bathroom, crashing through the door, leaving the figure of naked, wand-armed Star getting smaller and smaller the further down the corridor he was.

He was sure that just before the bathroom door close, he saw Star blowing him a kiss, which surprisingly made the contact with the wall slightly less unpleasant.


End file.
